Encuentro con Fuji
by Musaga
Summary: Los chicos de Seigaku tenían previsto salir a pasear, extrañamente varios cancelan quedando sólo Eiji y Fuji, ambos terminan por casualidad en casa del castaño quien esconde ciertas intenciones, ¿casualidad o todo fué planeado por Fuji? *Dream Pair*
1. Chapter 1

¡Que tal! bueno vengo con mi primer fic de "The prince of tennis" y elegí a la Dream Pair para estrenarme en este anime, he leido varios fics de esta pareja y la verdad me llamó mucho la atención, al grado de considerarla mi favorita. En fin el fic será sumamente corto, este y un capítulo más,después subiré ya uno mas largo, es sólo que este se me courrió en cuestion de minutos, sin más que decir les dejo el fic.

**"Prince of tennis no pertenece"**

* * *

¿Casualidad?

Un nuevo día iniciaba, todo indicaba que sería un día con un clima muy frio, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer unas cuantas gotas de lluvia en cualquier momento. Fuji suspiró mirando a través de la ventana, no le desagradaba ese clima, al contrario, mas bien el suspiro se debía a que su amigo y compañero de clases aún no llegaba, en ocasiones podía casi jurar que se aburría por completo cuando no estaba el joven de cabellera pelirroja. Eiji tenía ese encanto que te mantiene atento a cualquier cosa que diga o haga, su hiperactividad fusionada con su sentido infantil de la vida lo convertían en un ser fácil de adorar y por tal motivo se vio orillado a crear una serie de coincidencias que culminaban en un magnifico plan.

Syusuke se perdió un poco en ese pensamiento sin percatarse que el joven en el cual pensaba acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta y sin previo aviso lo sorprendió con un inesperado abrazo.

-¡Fuji, Fuji! Amigo que alegría verte- decía emocionado el recién llegado sin soltar de su agarre a su castaño compañero, quien solo se limitó a soportar la mejilla del otro chico restregándose con la suya.

-Eiji siempre que llegas me dices lo mismo- dijo con un gentil gesto de ternura.

-Nya Fuji si no lo sintiera no lo diría- el pelirrojo se hiso el ofendido mirando con reproche al joven de la eterna sonrisa. – Hoy es viernes, nos toca salir a todos juntos como cada ocho días, ¿a donde iremos?- la intención de Syusuke era responderle a su amigo, sin embargo algo le provocó un cosquilleo en su nariz, haciéndolo estornudar, Kikumaru sonrió ente la reacción tan graciosa en el rostro de su acompañante. Cuando por fin Fuji dejo de estornudar fue que se percato que Eiji venía sumamente abrigado, gorro, bufanda y guantes.

-Linda bufanda Eiji- el aludido miró su bufanda y sonrió, agradeciendo el cumplido –y gorro y guantes y chamarra…ah ¿no crees que es demasiado?- el otro frunció el ceño en muestra de negación.

-¿Bromeas? Afuera esta haciendo un frio espantoso, al rato veras que te tocará sufrir- Kikumaru se sentó en su lugar y pasó sus manos detrás de su nuca, adoptando una pose despreocupada. Las clases siguieron sin ningún contratiempo… para Fuji, sin embargo el acróbata de Seigaku tenía dolor de cabeza a causa de su clase de algebra, cada que no entendía se dejaba caer de cara contra su pupitre recibiendo de vez en cuando las palabras de aliento del castaño quien le decía que le explicaría todo lo que no entendiera, cosa que sería difícil considerando el hecho de que el chico de la bandita en el rostro no había entendido nada de álgebra desde que inició el curso.

Y el asunto empeoraba, por que cada que Syusuke decía "yo te ayudaré en lo que no entiendas" Eiji se dedicaba a dibujar, contarle chiste en plena clase o lanzarle recaditos en papelitos hechos bolita. Definitivamente ese chico era el más distraído en todo el planeta y Fuji el chico indicado para cuidar de el, miró a su ahora durmiente amigo, se permitió mirarlo por varios segundos, estudiando a la perfección cada rasgo del joven, era como un niño, despreocupado y juguetón, incapaz de imaginar que el mundo no era tan perfecto como parecía, y eso justamente era lo que adoraba del chico, que era capaz de contagiarlo de toda esa alegría e inocencia. Las actividades escolares pronto llegaron a su fin, ambos jóvenes caminaban rumbo a las canchas, donde seguramente ya estaba el resto del equipo, conforme avanzaban varios estornudos escaparon de los labios del joven castaño, subió el cierre de su chamarra hasta el cuello, sin embargo no era suficiente.

-Espera Fuji- el prodigio de Seigaku se detuvo mirado como su amigo tiraba su mochila al piso y en seguida se dedicaba a desenredar de su cuello la graciosa bufanda de osos con copos de nieve, una ves retirada se acercó al joven que estornudaba constantemente y de inmediato acomodó la bufanda en el friolento chico, quien no pudo evitar que su mejillas se pintaran de un suave tono rosado, pues Eiji técnicamente lo abrazaba por el cuello a la vez que sentía su respiración muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Listo!- gritó emocionado el joven de mirada escarlata. Fuji abrió lentamente sus ojos, enfocando su mirada en la del otro, creando un contacto espontaneo acto seguido sonrió, de una manera distinta a la usual, pero el doble de encantadora, llevo su mano hasta la cabeza pelirroja despeinándola, creando un gesto infantil en el alegre chico que sonreía radiante como si Fuji le hubiese hecho una travesura; por segunda vez en el día se permitió mirar a Kikumaru más de lo debido, viendo la manera tan natural en que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

_"No puede ser"_ pensó para si, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Siguieron su camino a las canchas y al llegar ahí se encontraron con los chicos.

-¡Bajito! Tu siempre entrenando- Ryoma lo miró un momento para después regresar su vista al juego que mantenía con Momo –y bien chicos ¿a donde iremos hoy?-

-Kikumaru yo no podré acompañarlos esta vez, tengo asuntos que atender en el restaurant y Momoshiro se ofreció a ayudarme, y bueno Ryoma nos acompañará por que después Momo ira con el a comprar boletos al aeropuerto…- quiso terminar su oración pero se vio interrumpido por el escandaloso pelirrojo que agitaba sus brazos de manera imparable, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, Kawamura por reflejo se escondió detrás de Oishi intentando así huir del salvaje joven que tenía frente a el.

-¡Pero como! Es viernes muchachos siempre salimos juntos, ¡bajito! Por que no me dijiste nada, Kawamura y Momo son malos! Nada más falta que Inui y Kaidho tampoco puedan- los últimos dos pasaron saliva y daban pequeño pasos hacía atrás, viendo como el chico los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No seas exagerado Eiji, por una vez que faltemos no se acabará el mundo- dijo Ryoma mientras guardaba las pelotas y su raqueta. Fuji no decía nada sólo sonreía pero sin poder dejar de pensar que eso sonaba muy raro.

-Oishi tu si irás verdad- el sub capitán estaba por afirmar cuando dos cuerpos de dejaron caer encima de el, tapándole de inmediato la boca, evitando que dijera alguna palabra.

-Ah verás Oishi tampoco irá pues tiene que ir por su nuevo plan de entrenamiento con Inui y Kaidoh-

-Claro que quier i….- Oishi trataba de hablar pero Momo se lo impedía.

-¡No! No quieres ir Oishi, tu quieres ir con nosotros- dijo Inui.

-Aquí pasa algo muy extraño- decía Kikumaru mientras rascaba su cabeza, en ese momento Ryoma jalaba a Oishi lejos de ahí con ayuda de Momo.

-Aún les falta mucho…- dijo Echizen, mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, tenemos mucho por hacer-

-¡Traidoooores!- les gritó-

8-8-8-8-8

Eiji caminaba junto a Syusuke, gritando y quejándose cada diez segundos de la conducta de sus amigos, después de unos minutos y de un helado de fresa cortesía de Fuji, al fin pudo calmarse y fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeo tan fuerte que detuvo su andar consiguiendo la atención de su amigo quien sólo parpadeaba al ver como Kikumaru volteaba para todos lados.

-Eiji ¿buscas algo?- el otro negó.

-Si ni Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Inui y Oshi vinieron con nosotros… eso quiere decir que… ¿sólo somos tu y yo?- Fuji no puedo evitar reírse ante el comentario y su risa aumento al ver la mirada de reproche por parte del pelirrojo.

-Así es, ¿pero por que te sorprende?- más no obtuvo respuesta pues Eiji parecía completamente recuperado.

Anduvieron por largo rato caminando por las calles, hasta que en un mal instante Kikumaru termino en el suelo por andar jugando sobre un columpio, su tobillo no estaba del todo bien así que tuvo que ser auxiliado por Fuji. La casa del joven de ojos azules quedaba muy cerca del lugar del incidente, algo muy conveniente para las intenciones de Syusuke…


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince of tennis no me pertenece**

* * *

Ya dentro de la casa del genio de Seigaku se percataron de que no había nadie mas en el lugar, en realidad Fuji ya lo sabia; tomó por la cintura a Eiji quien sintió el contacto como algo normal, pues era algo frecuente entre ellos, ligeros o cariñosos abrazos. Subieron despacio las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la habitación del chico de mirada color cielo, sintió de nuevo la necesidad de estornudar pero esta vez se debía a los rebeldes cabellos de Kikumaru que se estampaban sutilmente contra su nariz, causándole un cosquilleo difícil de ignorar.

De repente la luz desapareció y con ella toda visibilidad, ambos se quedaron quietos mientras de Syusuke pegaba mas a su cuerpo la anatomía del otro chico, fue hasta entonces que las mejillas del pelirrojo tomaron el mismo tono que su cabello, quizás también era un contacto "normal" pues seguramente Fuji se aseguraba de no soltarlo y dejarlo caer, lo anormal estaba en que el sentía cosas diferentes por su amigo, no era la clásica amistad como la que tenía con Oishi, lo que sentía por el castaño rebasaba una simple amistad, llevaba consigo una atracción y una serie de sentimientos más profundos que un te quiero.

Olvidandose de su situación actual, giró con brusquedad su rostro chocando contra la nariz de del otro que sólo pudo atinar a quejarse un poco.

-Auch-

-Fuji, ¡lo siento lo siento mil veces lo siento!- Kikumaru tomó a como pudo el rostro del chico, intentando revisar que no tuviera sangrado, entonces vio brillar los ojos árticos de su amigo, de nuevo estaban frente a frente, con una leve distancia entre ellos, tan cerca estaba el uno del otro que podían sentir los suspiros fugaces que escapaban de sus labios, era una pose extraña, pues las manos del mayor reposaban el a cintura del lastimado acróbata del tenis, quien a su vez sostenía entre sus manos el rostro de Syusuke.

"Cerca muy cerca sólo unos milímetros más y…." Fuji no pudo concretar su deseo, para mala fortuna de ambos la luz regreso, encontrándolos en una situación algo comprometedora, causando un visible sonrojo en la pareja, Eiji abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, el otro simplemente miró hacia otro lado, encontrando sumamente divertido el recién acontecimiento.

-Eres muy gracioso Eiji- su tono sonaba bastante divertido.

-Nya Fuji te burlas de mi- olvidando su tobillo lastimado intentó caminar sin embrago unos brazos rodearon su cintura haciéndolo detenerse.

-Te vas a lastimar, anda yo te ayudo, falta poco- Kikumaru asintió.

Llegaron a la dichosa habitación, el pelirrojo de inmediato se acomodo en la cama mientras se revolvía entre los cojines, la típica sonrisa del castaño estaba al máximo viendo a su alegre amigo jugar con algo tan simple como unos cojines. Mientras el joven de mirada escarlata se divertía examinando la habitación, el se disponía a buscar algunos vendajes y pomadas para el ya hinchado tobillo de su acompañante, revisaba paciente los cajones de su ropero cuando de pronto sintió algo suave estamparse contra su cabeza, enfocó su mirada en la persona que permanecía sentada sobre la cama, sonreía abiertamente sin fingir ninguna postura de inocencia, con la simple mueca de sus labios daba por hecho que el había arrojado aquel cojín.

-Cualquiera diría que te sientes bien eh Eiji- el aludido pronto puso su vista en un gato de peluche que estaba sobre su cabeza, bueno sentando en las almohadas, lo reconoció de inmediato, fue el obsequio que le dio a Fuji en la primera Navidad que se conocieron, misma fecha en que Syusuke le regaló la bufanda que osos con copos de nieve, misma que en esos momentos usaba el mayor. Tomó el peluche entre sus manos y se abrazó a el, en realidad cuando lo compro lo hiso por que esperaba quedarse con el, sin embargo puedo más el sentimiento de que Fuji tuviera un regalo de el. Seguía revisando el dormitorio cuando encontró un portarretratos con una foto de el con el ojiazul, no pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico le arrancaba más sonrisas de lo normal.

-Buena foto ¿no?-dijo acercándose con lo necesario para curar al chico.

-Siiii el bajito no es tan mal fotógrafo después de todo-

-No tanto como yo- respondió con cierta arrogancia. –Bien, termino de curarte y después de acompañaré a tu casa- si eso había dicho, pero no era del todo cierto, aún tenía planeado confesarle algunas cosas a Eiji. La lluvia había aumentado y se podía escuchar dentro de la habitación, la luz de nuevo fue suspendida. Eso pareció no importarle pues seguían platicando animadamente, Syusuke permanecía recargado en la cabecera de la cama mientras que Kikumaru se había acomodado a un lado de el; las horas pasaban y la luz no regresaba, ya era bastante tarde, obviamente no podían salir de noche en plena lluvia y sin luz, no había remedio, el pelirrojo debía quedarse a dormir.

-Parece que no podemos salir Eiji…tendrás que quedarte a dormir aquí-

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaa Fuji dormiremos juntos!- justo cuando acabo su oración se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, eso no había sonado muy bien –ahh bueno jeje tu sabes…perdón no quise decir eso Fuji-

-No tienes que disculparte, entiendo… será mejor que te de ropa para dormir- el castaño se levantó de su cómodo asiento y buscó una pijama adecuada para su revoltoso amigos quien parecía bastante feliz ante la noticia de quedarse a dormir con el. En seguida le dejo la ropa sobre la cama –listo aquí tienes- la poca luz de la luan que se filtraba por la ventana permitía ver la cara de incertidumbre de Kikumaru.

-¿Sucede algo Eiji?- el inquieto joven negó con la cabeza.

-¿Dónde me cambio?- Fuji parpadeo un par de veces no entendiendo del todo.

-¿Uh? Supongo que aquí- dijo de lo más natural.

-Pero….-

-Vamos Eiji nos bañamos juntos en el Club….oh bueno en el mismo baño…jeje eh sabes a que me refiero-

-Si Fuji ya no digas más- el rojo se estaba volviendo una costumbre en sus mejillas.

-Además esta obscuro y parece que piensas que estaré mirándote- Eiji suspiró, su amigo tenía razón, así que se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa, una ves despojado de sus prendas estaba por ponerse la pijama ofrecida por Fuji, sin embargo la casualidad de nuevo fue parte enemiga de ambos…en realidad sólo de Kikumaru, pues la luz regresó, dejando al descubierto la semidesnuda silueta del pelirrojo, misma que era analizada por el mayor, ok, no había sido su intención mirarlo, pero las coincidencias de la vida así eran.

-¡Nyaaaaaa Fuji!! ¡No mires!- a toda velocidad se puso la ropa, y como si el destino jugará con ellos la luz volvió a desaparecer, esta vez acompañada de un estruendoso relámpago que ilumino todo el cuarto, causando un grito en el chico de facciones infantiles.

-Creo que no dejará de llover… bueno debo bajar para asegurarme de que cerré bien la puerta, ahora vengo- no pudo respaldar sus palabras con acciones, pues el ligero cuerpo de Eiji estaba encima de el, el chico de las escarlatas juguetonas de un salto exitoso llegó a la espalda de Fuji.

-No te vayas, ¡sabes cuantos rayos han matado gente en noches lluviosas!- decís alarmado Eiji aún trepado en la espalda de de Syusuke, agradecido con el contacto y fascinado con los pucheros del joven.

-Eiji eso no sucederá por lo general eso ocurre fuera de las casas, son casos muy escasos- el pelirrojo sacudió rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando lo dicho por su amigo.

-Que tal si yo me convierto en uno de esos casos escasos- Fuji seguía sonriendo

-No lo creo, pero anda recuéstate, iré rápido-

-Ni lo sueñes, en todo caso iré contigo-

-Pareces un niño pequeño Eiji, anda recuéstate-

-No- dijo a la vez que hundía su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-Eiji….- abandono su cuello y giró su rostro muy cerca de Fuji –Sabes esta sería una linda foto…-

-Fuji… si sería muy linda, es como si fuéramos nov… -

-Ahhh bueno bajaré a revisar…-

-¡Nooo! Ni lo pienses- Eiji comenzó a patalear, ante el movimiento de sus piernas, Syusuke perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás con todo y el pelirrojo encima, por fortuna cayeron en la cama, Kikumaru tenía encima de el a Fuji que había caído de espaldas sobre el, fue algo gracioso pero igual se sentía un nerviosismo ante ese contacto. Eiji acerco su rostro al de Fuji, quedando sus labios sobre su mejilla depositando un suave beso.

-Hola…- dijo con voz suave sin quitar sus labios de la mejilla del ojiazul, el castaño abrió sus ojos, mostrando esa mirada seductora que tanto gustaba a Eiji, sin poder resistirlo más movió su rostro para alcanzar los labios del tenista acróbata, era el primer beso, el primer instante en que sus labios se juntaban en un momento muy esperado por ambos, definitivamente así no era el plan de Fuji, pero debía admitir que las casualidades de la vida son muy oportunas. El beso terminó y Kikumaru recargo su rostro en el de Syusuke.

-Me gustas Eiji…- y dicho esto de nuevo le beso, al separarse el castaño se puso de pie al igual que el pelirrojo – Creo que ahora si debo checar la puerta- de nuevo sintió un cuerpo subir a su espalda. –También me gustas Fuji- .

8-8-8-8-8

Varios chicos jugaban tennis en las canchas de un parque.

-Es extraño que Fuji no llegue, de Kikumaru no me extraña….- dijo Momo, tal parece que los invocó pues los chicos iban llegando mientras veían como Syusuke le mostraba a Eiji las fotos que recién habían tomado.

- Vaya al fin llegan- dijo Kaidoh

-Se nos hiso un poco tarde, lo sentimos-

-O soy yo o ¿vienen más felices que de costumbre?- comentó Kawamura.

Eiji asintió y mostro su lengua mientras giñaba un ojo. –Fuji ya es mi no…- no pudo terminar pues todos soltaron frases como "por fin" "ya se habían tardado"

-¿Eh?....-

-Kikumaru a veces eres muy distraído, todos lo habían notado- dijo Fuji. Y era cierto, todos eran consientes de la tracción que existía entre ambos.

-¡Fuji!, ¿por que no lo dijiste antes?- tal parece que su nueva diversión era que Fuji lo cargara a cada rato, se colgó de el por la espalda no sin antes pedirle a Ryoma que tomara una foto de ese momento, sin duda era una magnifica foto, mas explicita no podía ser, ambos se querían y eso era lo importante.

-Nya Fuji, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti Eiji-

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Hola de nuevo, como ya les había dicho este era un one-shot pero por diversas causas tuvo que dividirse en dos jaja, espero que el fic les guste. Bueno prometo que no será la ultima vez que me vean por aqui, pues tengo muchooos proyectos de fics sobre la Dream Pair *O*. Besos y gracias por su tiempo y lectura.


End file.
